


misdirection in truth

by schools_a_saint (OldEmeraldEye)



Category: Leverage
Genre: Epitaph, Fake Character Death, Gen, Limericks, Missing Scene, Sophie Would In Fact Write Her Own Inscription, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28501758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/schools_a_saint
Summary: Funerals are full of little details. For example, her headstone needed an inscription. Sophie was quick to volunteer.(Or, "It was her request," Nate would have said, if asked, magnificently choked up but stoically holding on to his tears. "She composed it herself.")
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: fan_flashworks





	misdirection in truth

here lies Sophia Devereux

not quite as pure as fallen snow

always quick to take a bow

the world is in her shadow now

wherever she may choose to go


End file.
